Kakashi's Curse
by Spirit-in-white
Summary: This is my version of why Kakashi is always late for mostly everything. One-Shot Parody.


My conclusion on why Kakashi is always late for his meetings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release. Though if I did, Naruto would have ice cream making bloodline and Sasuke would be jealous.

Normal speech "There is a Gerbil on your head" she whispered to me.

_Thoughts 'Hey fur ball give me some of your chakra!' Naruto demanded in his head. _

**Greater being / Writing " How dare you talk to me like that you little insect!" Answered Kyuubi's voice from inside Naruto's mind scape.**

_Techniques "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_

_**Chapter: Curses**_

Kakashi was very annoyed right now. He had just turned 20 yesterday, he had a great party and got many gift from his friends both childhood (Gai) and from his Anbu companions. So why you may ask that he is annoyed? Well you see the day started as any other day, Kakashi would wake up, eat breakfast and then head to the Hokage Tower for his usual Anbu missions. But the Third had something very different planned for Kakashi today. Sarutobi stared at him with a serious face "Today you will be doing a low C rank mission which could possibly turn into a high C rank mission" explained the Sarutobi. The room went in silence as Kakashi in his Anbu mask stared at the Third waiting for the prank to be done and over with. Sarutobi still had a very serious face and handed the scroll to Kakashi and dismissed him.

Kakashi stared at the scroll then at the Hokage then again at the scroll and finally walked slowly away and exit out the door.

* * *

><p>20 minutes Later<p>

Kakashi stared at the scroll in his hand and the scroll stared back...well not really but you get the idea. Silence... after 10 more minutes of at staring blankly at the scroll Kakashi decided it was no joke and finally opened the scroll.

Mission Rank C

Target: Immoyoshi Haruno

Age: 50

Reward: 10,000 yen

Mission: Assassinate the ex Kunoichi for her committed crime of using witch craft on Konoha citizens inside the city.

Note: She is mentally unstable.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and wondered why he, a prodigy and a Anbu captain was given a simple C Rank mission to take out a crazy old lady. _'Perhaps the old man is finally gone senile'_ the Anbu captain thought to himself as somewhere in the Hokage tower someone sneezed all over his paper work. NOOOOOOOOO! he heard someone cry out, he looked around to see no one there, "Maybe I am working too hard?" questioned Kakashi to himself.

* * *

><p>As he approached his targets house he began to notice that he was in the shadiest part of Konoha where their were the poor and the orphans lived.<p>

He quickly sneaked towards the window and hopped in quietly, and he noticed that it was completely dark inside, and for some reason the sun light wasn't reaching inside. Kakashi looked around to see a couple of cob webs, some dead plants, and couple of strange jars containing eyed and other organs and such. Suddenly a hallow laugh came from all around him, as he concentrated enough he found out the source of the laughter was coming from the basement; He had a very bad feeling about this. As he grew closer towards the basement door he realised that the laughter contained a bit of insanity inside it. The dog summoner quickly took out his kunai and tried to peek through the door. The door squeaked catching the attention of the insane person inside. Kakashi quickly moved towards his target and slashed her stomach. As the blood gushed out Haruno gave her killer a dark look and yelled at top of her lungs "I Curse you, you Monkey! A curse which will be stuck with you forever!" Kakashi's eyes widened as the witch's voice changed into something demonic . " **I curse you that as long as you stay in Konoha you will see three different paths ahead of you whenever you are trying to reach a meeting, each path will be different all taking you to a very long way!**" cursed the witch. "**When you see a black cat you will have to take a long way around Konoha or you shall see the death of all your friends! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHH!**" the witch screamed the last of the curse and fell down face first as Kakashi bonked her on the head. Kakashi sweat dropped as he left her body to bleed to death, dismissing what the witch said about the curse.

* * *

><p>Some Years Later<p>

As usual their Sensei was three hours late. A poof of smoke indicated the arrival of their very late Sensei "Sorry I'm late guys, a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way." replied their Sensei with a eye smile. "LIAR!" came a shout from two of his students and headed towards the Hokage tower to do their D- Rank Missions again.

Some More Years Later

It was Kakashi's wedding day and of course no man alive would want to piss of their soon to be wife, but that rule didn't apply to Kakashi as he came strolling in after being five hours late for his own wedding. His wife glared at him and questioned "Well! What do you have to say for yourself?" which to Kakashi calmly replied to "Hey, sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." That sentence alone started a wonderful marriage as someone would be sleeping on the couch on their honey moon, and Kakashi will always remember the curse of the Haruno.

Chapter End


End file.
